La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud
Inglés |estudio_doblaje1 = SDI Media de México |estudio_doblaje2 = The Kitchen Inc. |direccion_doblaje1 = Betzabé Jara |direccion_doblaje2 = Rómulo Bernal |traductor = Carlos Calvo |operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal |fecha_grabacion = Marzo 2017 |version_español = 60px |pais1 = México (diálogos de The Loud House, Magic Rock y personajes episódicos - PT1 -) |pais2 = Miami, EUA (diálogos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y personajes episódicos - PT2 -) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 }}The Loud OddParents 2000 House '''ó '''La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud '''es una película animada estadounidense de 2017, dirigida por Aidapeviva, co-escrita por Chris Savino y Butch Hartman y producida por '''Jam Filled Animation, Billionfold Inc., Frederator Studios y Reybond Cartoons. Es un crossover entre Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 (creada por Aidapeviva) y The Loud House (creada por Chris Savino), siendo el primer crossover de ambas series, aunque no es su primera película (las cuales se estrenarán entre 2020 y 2021). Se estreno en Estados Unidos y en Latinoamérica, el 25 de abril de 2017, como una película dividida en 2 episodios de una hora de duración cada uno. Una tercera parte del crossover (titulada Fugitivos de otra dimensión) se emitió el 29 de julio de 2017 como un episodio de una hora. Acerca del doblaje Cuando el crossover se anuncio a inicios de marzo, la euforia de los fans latinoamericanos de The Loud House y Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 no demoró en apoderarse de ellos, haciendo que lanzen varias cartas de protesta contra Viacom, pidiendo que, a diferencia de La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy, este crossover fuese doblado en ambos países (en el caso de TLH, México, y en el caso de LPM2000, Miami Estados Unidos), para que el elenco de las 2 series se mantuviese en las 2 partes. El 21 de marzo de 2017, Alicia Barragán confirmó a través de su twiter que participaría en este crossover como Luna Loud. Esto no favoreció mucho a los fanáticos, ya que si bien esto atribuía a que el crossover se doblaría en México para respetar el elenco de The Loud House, aun protestaban para que el crossover también fuese doblado en Miami Estados Unidos, para que se respetará al elenco de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. Días después, el 27 de marzo de 2017, Orlando Noguera confirmó en su instagram su también participación en el crossover como Cosmo. Esto hizo que los fanáticos se preguntarán si, dado a que el crossover estaba divido en 2 partes, en ambas se respetaría al elenco de ambas series. Eso hizo que incluso, algunos llegarán a pensar que pasaría lo mismo que en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy: que la primera parte (Un encuentro mágico no tan Loud) se doblaría en México y la segunda (Cuando los Perdedores Chocan) se doblaría en Miami. Posteriormente, el 3 de abril de 2017, luego del estreno del Abriloudágico, sería lanzado el primer trailer oficial de la película que finalmente confirmaría que el crossover sería doblado en ambos países en sus 2 partes, para alegría de los fanáticos de ambas series. Reparto Voces adicionales *Edson Matus *Víctor Delgado *Mauricio Pérez *Alejandro Villeli *Moisés Iván Mora *Laura Torres *Alfonso Ramírez *Santiago Toledo Voces adicionales *Ledner Belisario *María José Estévez *Fabián Hernández *Humberto Rossenfeld *Paula Barros Canciones *'Tema de apertura' **Interpretada por: Ron Jones, Butch Hartman (LPM2000) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (TLH) *'El amo del mundo seré (canción eliminada)' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Magic Rock Jr.) *'Créditos' **Interpretada por: ¿?, Leyla Rangel, Karen Vallejo (TLH) y versión instrumental (LPM2000) Trivia Doblaje *Esta es la primera película/crossover de Nickelodeon Animation Studio doblada en colaboración con México y Miami. *Durante la primera emisión de la segunda parte de la película (Cuando los Perdedores Chocan), Jorge Luis García introdujo la película como: "Nickelodeon presenta: La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud 2", pero a partir de su segunda emisión por Nick Cine el 29 de abril de 2017, este fue cambiado a: "Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 en...La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud Segunda Parte". *Abril Gómez doblaría a Lily en la película, inclusive la grabó en el primer trailer. Sin embargo, por motivos personales, dejo la serie al finalizar la grabación de la primera temporada, por lo que para la versión final y el resto de la segunda temporada, el personaje quedo en manos de Betzabé Jara. *Con respecto al crossover anterior, los únicos personajes de Los padrinos mágicos que conservaron a sus actores de doblaje originales desde ese crossover, fueron Timmy (Arianna López), Chester, la Sra. Turner (Gladys Yáñez), el Sr. Turner (Eduardo Wasveiler), Jorgen (Jorge Luis García), Denzel Crocker y Bucky (Xavier Coronel). **Como dato adicional, también del crosssover anterior, regresan Irwin Daayán y Leyla Rangel (Sheen y Libby), pero con otros personajes (habitante de Royal Woods y Luan). *Ya que la primera parte se toma como un episodio de The Loud House y la segunda como un episodio de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, los personajes episódicos de la primera parte son doblados por actores de doblaje mexicanos, mientras que los de la segunda parte son doblados por actores de doblaje miamenses. Esto también a merita a los insertos que son echos por Óscar Garibay en la primera parte, mientras que en la segunda, son echos por Jorge Luis García. En sí, solo los habitantes de Royal Woods fueron doblados por actores mexicanos en la segunda parte. *Ya que el doblaje se realizó en ambos países, todas las traducciones de las 2 series se respetaron (excepto Retroville que se la llamó nuevamente Retrovilla). *Según menciono Orlando Noguera en su instagram, que de haberse realizado el doblaje de la segunda parte solo en Miami, casi todas las hermanas de Lincoln hubieran sido dobladas por Patricia Azan (con excepción de Lori y Luan). **También se dice que el actor que hizo a Magic Rock mientras este estaba disfrazado del ladrón, es de Miami. *En la segunda parte, cuando Magic Rock atrapa a Cosmo y Wanda en una esfera de energía magnética para luego hacer que se mareen dándoles vueltas y vueltas, se oyen claramente las voces de Cosmo y Wanda en inglés. *Sorprendentemente, Jorge Luis García retoma a Jorgen desde el crossover anterior. Sin embargo, mientras que en el crossover anterior, Jorge doblo a Jorgen como reemplazo temporal de Manolo Coego (dado a no estar disponible durante las grabaciones), en este crossover, lo dobla ya como la voz actual del personaje. *Si bien en el crossover aparecen igualmente personajes como Trixie Tang, Francis, el director Wilbur Huggins, Rayos Oxidados, Zack, entre otros, ninguno de sus actores los retomo, al tan solo haber aparecido como cameo y personajes de fondo (algo irónico para el director Wilbur Huggins, ya que para el momento de estreno de este crossover, el personaje aun no tenia voz en el doblaje latino de la serie). *Santiago Toledo no retoma a Rocky para este crossover, aun cuando estuvo en las voces adicionales, siendo reemplazado por Emiliano Ugarte. Es probable que el pase a doblar a Rocky en episodios posteriores a este (si es que el personaje vuelve a aparecer). *Una escena del crossover se cortó, y es cuando Leni va al baño y sale de ahí dejándolo apestoso. Dicha escena fue cortada en Latinoamérica, dejando solo un diálogo intermedio entre Lucy y Lori. Sin embargo, Lupita Leal (voz de Leni) confirmó en Twiter, que en sí esa escena si fue doblada. **Esto mismo pasa en la escena de la canción de Magic Rock, ya que Miguel Ángel Ruiz confirmó en twiter que el si la interpreto. *Tanto Susanne Blakeslee (Wanda y la Sra. Johnsons) y Grey DeLisle (Lola, Lana, Lily, Tootie, Chad, Directora Martínez y Véronica) en la versión original como Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Howard y Magic Rock) en la versión latino participan en el crossover como sus personajes respectivos. *Algo bastante sorpresivo es que justo al final de la película, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español latino, en lugar de al portugués brasileño como sucede en las demás series de Nick (entre ellas están ya LPM2000 y TLH). **Sin embargo, en los créditos finales de la película, los créditos de doblaje al portugués brasileño si se mantuvieron. *A diferencia de los demás episodios de The Loud House donde ella ha sido mencionada, para este crossover, el nombre de la bisabuela de Lucy que es Harriet es mal traducida como Harry. *En la parte en la que Lincoln y Timmy caen del cielo (luego de que las bolas magnéticas de Magic Rock estallarán), al principio solo se oye el grito de José Luis Piedra. Sin embargo, una vez la cámara enfoca a los 2 cayendo, se oye también el grito de Arianna López junto al de Piedra, siendo este último una repetición del ya escuchado. Adaptaciones y bromas ocasionales *En la segunda parte, Alondra Hidalgo usa modismos mexicanos en algunas líneas de Lisa: **En la escena en la que Lisa esta maravillada por el clon de A.J., ella dice "No manches". **Luego de que todos reprocharan a Lisa para que destruyera el portal interdimensional, ella dice: "Con permisito dijo Monchito", en referencia a Don Ramón del Chavo del 8. **Cuando Jorgen felicita a los 19 por derrotar a Magic Rock, Lisa se refiere a un hada del consejo mágico como "Chaparro". *Como referencia al tercer modismo, Lori también lo usa en la primera parte cuando menciona a Cosmo y Wanda. *Como dato adicional, al inicio de la primera parte, cuando Lisa se pone frente a toda su familia para presentar su portal interdimensional, en la versión original, ella dice: Thank you all for coming to this presentation (Gracias a todos por venir a esta presentación). Mientras que en el doblaje, la línea se adapta y queda como: De seguro se preguntarán, ¿para que los cite hoy aquí?, lo cual hace una gran referencia a Garfield y sus amigos, ya que esta era una de las tantas frases que el personaje decía al final de la presentación de su programa. *Durante la batalla final contra Magic Rock, Luna le dice lo siguiente: "Your pride is too unbearable" (Tu orgullo es demasiado insoportable). En el doblaje, la línea se adaptó y quedo como: "Tu voz suena demasiado afeminada", siendo que esta frase es una burla irónica a Miguel Ángel Ruiz, quien hace la voz de Magic Rock, esto dado al peculiar tono de voz que usa para el personaje. **Dado a esto, un diálogo de Magic Rock posterior al insulto de Luna también es adaptado. En la versión original, el dice: "But I thought that girls like proud men...Even though your manager is also" (Pero creí que a las chicas les gustaba los hombres orgullosos...aun cuando tu manager también lo es), mientras que en el doblaje se adapta y queda como: "Pero creí que a las chicas les gustaba los hombres de voz afeminada...aun cuando 2 de tus hermanas tienen novio". *Cuando se muestra el flashback de como Timmy y Lincoln sobrevivieron al ataque de Magic Rock, una vez los 2 están bajo tierra, Lincoln dice: "Wow, si ese rayo nos llegaba '''no la contábamos' ''". Transmisión Véase también *The Loud House *Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Anexo: Especiales de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 - Episodios Aleatorios *Los Padrinos Esponjosos 2000 *Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000: El Musical *Misión Rockanrolera *El Zodiaco de las Varitas *La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Enlaces externos *La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Películas de 2017 Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Peliculas de Nickelodeon Movies Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración